Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke!
by Marie-dodo
Summary: AUTEUR: Jordana Evans (moi)COUPLE: Sasunaru ATTENTION YAOI RÉSUMÉ : Os/ Naruto était à cour d'idée pour le cadeau qu'il allait offrir à son amant, marre des dessins tous moches... Il faut innover! Alors rien de mieux que de s'offrir soie même a la personne que l'on aime. Mais il arrive que ça tourne autrement... (Au secoure!)


**TITRE : ****_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SASUKE ! DEVINE CE QUE NARUTO T AS OFFERT_**

**AUTEUR: ****_Jordana Evans (moi)_**

**COUPLE: ****_Sasunaru ATTENTION YAOI_**

**RESUME : ****_Os/ Naruto était à cour d'idée pour le cadeau qu'il allait offrir à son amant, marre des dessins tous moches ou on voit deux bonhommes qui se tiennent la main sous un soleil tout souriant, marre de ses poèmes copier sur le net ou dans un vieux livre de français, marre de ses gâteaux acheté chez le pâtissier ou on prétend les avoir fait. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui venait du cœur et qui était de lui… Alors rien de mieux que de s'offrir soie même n'a la personne que l'on aime. Mais il arrive que ça tourne autrement_**

**_désolé pour les fautes mais je n'aies pas de bêta... En fait je suis nouvelle et je m'y connais pas vraiment..._**

_J'ai eu l'intention d'écrire un lemon… _

Sasuke dormait encore et Naruto c'était lever très tôt pour tout préparer pour son amoureux, il avait demandé à Kakashi de leurs accorder la journée en enchante il lui avait promis qu'il lui achèterait le tome deux de son livre (qui coute une fortune,) évidement qu'il prendrait l'argent chez Sasuke, son argent était passé dans la remise de quatre bol de ramen acheté deux offerts. Il avait aussi essayé de faire la cuisine mais comme il n'était pas vraiment fait pour ça il passa la commande d'un gâteau (l'argent de Sasuke). Il voulut utiliser les vieilles décorations de noël pour rendre leur appartement plus festif mais les lumières ne marchaient plus et il était trop petit pour accrocher les guirlandes, alors il appela un passant qui marchait pas très loin de l'immeuble, pour l'aider à les accrocher et lui donna un billet pour l'encourager (argents de Sasuke), dès que l'homme fut partit le livreur amena le gâteau.

Le réveille de Sasuke retentit, il était en train de se réveillé, Naruto commença à se déshabillé, il ne resta vêtue que d'un string orange et d'un énorme nœud orange sur la tête. Il se mit à ne bander rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Sasuke lui ferait toute la journée, il prit le gâteau et afficha son plus beau sourire

-b ...

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amoureux !

Et naruto enlaça son amoureux.

-je t'aiiiime, aujourd'hui c'est ton jour, je suis tout à toi, fais de moi ce que tu veux ! Et ne t'en fait pas j'ai demandé à Kakashi de nous accorder la journée on pourra faire tout ce qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire… Naruto avait pris une voix suave et un regard plein de désir, Il se frottait contre Sasuke, le caressait, lui murmurait pleins de mots doux et érotique.

-tu es a moi aujourd'hui ?

-oui je te suis soumis, je ferais tout que tu veux sans me plaindre, fait moi subir ce que tu désir tous tes fantasmes

-Certains?

-mais oui puisque je te le dit !

Tout doucement Sasuke éloigna Naruto de sa poitrine.

-Je suis ravie de ce cadeaux dit le brun avec un sourire pleins de sous entendue attend moi ici j'arrive.

Le brun entra dans la cuisine pendant un moment puis ressorti avec un plumeau, un aspirateur, un tablier et plein ustensiles de ménage qu'il balança au blond. Naruto se posait mille et une questions dont le brun s'empressa d'y répondre

-tu passe l'aspirateur dans tout l'appartement, le plumeau un peu partout ! Là la oh et la aussi ! Tu m'enlève toute ses décorations poussiéreuses, tu me frotte le sol a la brosse je veux que ça brille, tu m'arrange tout le bordel que tu as faits dans la cuisine, tu me fais la vaisselle, et tu laves la douche, tu m'enlève tout tes cheveux blond qui bouche le levier, tu débouche les toilettes ça ne va pas être trop dégoutant puisque c'est toi qui les a boucher…. Et tu termines en faisant notre chambre ! Merci chéri ! C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu m'ais fait depuis toutes ses années, le brun embrassa le front de son amant pris le gâteau de ses mains « moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Et s'installa sur leur balcon qui donnait sur un jardin public, tout à l'aise dans son transat

-au fait mon ange ! Apporte-moi une cuillère, un jus de fruit ta collection de manga surtout les yaois, j'ai une envie folle de lire ! La journée va être longue, mon poussin…

_Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?! Merci d'avoir lue ma fanfiction, c'est ma toute première et je suis consciente que j'ai surement fait des erreurs d'écritures mais merci de vous êtes donné la peine de la lire je pense même à faire une suite…_

**_désolé pour les fautes mais je n'aies pas de bêta... En fait je suis nouvelle et je m'y connais pas vraiment..._**


End file.
